Just A Lap Dance
by seblamistheword
Summary: Jesse St James is the last person Sam expects to see at his place of work. And the proposition he brings to the table leads to some unexpected results... Jesse/Sam. Set when Sam in in Senior year.


The music pumped in Sam's ears, taking over his whole body and making him tingle. As he ground against the pole he heard the squeals of the ladies surrounding him and smiled as they shoved dollars bills in his direction.

It was a long couple of hours, but when he finally stepped down from the podium he still felt refreshed. Stripping shouldn't be something he was proud of, but he kinda liked it. Grabbing a shirt he threw it on, pulling it over his head and looking out across the disappearing crowds to see...

Jesse St James.

"Jesse?" He said. He hadn't really meant to attract the older boy's attention, but it came out too loud. Plus, he was already staring at him anyway.

"Hello." Jesse replied. He was dressed smartly, a far cry from the artistic clothes he used to wear at McKinley, and had a smug smile on his face. Pushing his hair back away from his face, Sam walked over cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" It was hardly like Jesse to frequent strip clubs, even less male ones. Jesse smiled again, looking Sam up and down with interest.

"I'm here on business." He replied. Sam looked confused. Surely Jesse was still coaching show choir?

"Do you need a new routine?" He asked. "Because if so I don't think this is the kind of material the Nationals judges are looking for."

"Oh no." Jesse said, rather condescendingly. "I'm not into the show choir scene anymore. I've moved onto more lucrative prospects." Sam stared blankly forward, not understanding. "I'm opening a strip club."

"What?" It seemed ridiculous, even for Jesse. Obviously the reaction was not what the previous Vocal Adrenaline coach had been looking for.

"There's a lot of money in the business. You would know. And my father gave me a little hedge fund to get my own club going."

"I'm sure that's probably not what he had in mind." Sam replied dubiously.

"Oh no, he's fine about it." The brunette boy smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "As long as he gets to choose the girls. Mostly Korean for some reason." Sam's eyes widened. There were some things he would never understand about Jesse St James, and some he didn't really want to.

"So why are you here then?" He asked after a while, trying to reign the conversation back in from its tangent. "To ask me which guys to poach?"

"Actually..." Jesse said with a smile, producing a card from his pocket and flipping it through his fingers. "I'm here for you."

(*)

Sam stared blankly at the card as it was handed to over. _Him?_ Why did Jesse want _him?_ Sure he quite liked the dancing, and he hadn't gotten any complaints. But _him_?

"Surprised?" The Carmel alumni asked with a smile. "I should hardly think so. I've heard good things." Sam blushed, quickly slipping the card into his back pocket. "So what do you think?"

"Umm..." Surely he could hardly be expected to answer now? Jesse smiled once more, leaning against a nearby bar counter.

"It's a good move. Trust me. I'll make sure the clients you get are much better than this lot." Sam was confused. Clients?

"I thought I was just dancing?"

"Oh no." Jesse replied. "You'll be doing a little of that. But I'm thinking this club is gonna be more of a... one-on-one thing..." The realisation hit.

"_Oh_..."

"But that shouldn't be a problem? _Should it_?" For some reason Sam found himself shaking his head. Despite the bizarreness of it all, he trusted Jesse's contacts. There probably would be good clients at this club of his. And rich ones.

"What happens if I say yes?" He replied slowly after a while. Jesse grinned.

"I would be very happy." He replied. "And then you'll have to show me."

"Show you? Show you what?" Jesse sighed, looking like he felt he was dealing with a five year old.

"What they'd be paying for."

(*)

Well that wasn't part of the bargain. Sam felt his mouth drop open slightly, embarrassingly so, but he didn't care. What?

"Show _YOU?_" Jesse sighed yet again, obviously getting impatient.

"Yes. I _am_ the owner. I control the workers."

"But you're..." Sam said, struggling for the words. "You're..."

"That doesn't matter. I'm looking at it from a business perspective. And from what I've heard men aren't a problem for you, so this shouldn't be too hard." Fire shot through the McKinley boy's face.

"_What_?" He hissed. "_Who told you? Rachel?_"

"It doesn't matter." Jesse countered. "If you want this job, you're gonna have to complete the interview. Period." Silence fell between the two. Sam was torn - half of him wanting the job, and the other half knowing what he would have to do to get it. Glancing around the emptying club, he knew Pete the boss would be around for at least another twenty minutes. He had time.

"_Fine_." He whispered, beginning to move towards one of the private rooms of the club. "But this is _just_ an interview."

(*)

The room was dimly lit. Sam was glad his face was slightly obscured, that way Jesse couldn't see the dread written across it. The Carmel boy had been right - he didn't mind guys, not at all. But this was _Jesse. Jesse St James_. He shuddered a little, but pushed the thought aside and focused. 'Think of the money' he thought.

Jesse sat himself down on the chair in the centre of the room, looking more than a little self-satisfied. Sam wondered how many of these he had done already, and if his pants were clean.

"So..." The brunette boy began, running his finger down the side of the velvet seat. "Just a straight lap dance ok? I don't need to see anything else."

"Wasn't planning on it..." Muttered Sam between his teeth. Turning away for a second, he took a deep breath then turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hi." He said, in as friendly a manner as he could. "I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam." Jesse replied with a coy smile.

"What would you like me to do for you today?" The older boy waited for almost too long, toying with him in a way that made his irritated.

"I want you to turn me on." Walking over Sam closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to get into the mood. He had done this before, danced for people he had not found attractive. If he pretended it wasn't Jesse it would all be fine. Deciding to go with a less visual route to begin with, he turned around and positioned himself on Jesse's lap. That felt ok. Shutting his eyes again, he began to move his hips, rotating them round and round in a circle. Jesse didn't say anything, but it felt good for Sam so he continued. After a while he changed the direction, pushing his ass forwards and backwards into Jesse's crotch. The effort made him breathe a little faster, his muscles aching slightly from all the dancing he had done before this moment.

"Do you like this?" He asked after a while, more out of a common courtesy than actual curiosity.

"Yes." Jesse replied. Wait. There was something different about his tone. Craning his neck round to look at his current client, Sam felt surprise run through him. Jesse _did_ like it. The look on his face was telling him that. Intrigued, he lifted himself up off the seat and turned around. Jesse's jaw had gone slack, all the confidence that had exuded from him before replaced with something else. Suddenly Sam wanted to continue.

Sitting down again, this time forwards so his legs straddled Jesse's, Sam heard a little noise come from the other boy's mouth. And then he felt it.

"You're hard." He whispered, almost amazed.

"Yes." Jesse replied. Starting up again Sam rolled his hips forward, feeling the bulge in Jesse's pants rub up against his. Holy fuck, that felt good.

"Mmmmn..." Jesse said, an involuntary sound that made Sam's senses prick and a shiver run through him. As he rolled down again Jesse made the same noise, making the younger boy realise that this was turning him on too.

"Fuck..." He mumbled. He had never seen this side of his former opponent, unraveled and bare and...horny. It made him hard. Super hard. He rolled down again and again, feeling his erection grow with every second and his breathing quicken and deepen into pants. Gradually he began to realise that where this was headed wasn't just a lap dance.

"Jesse..." He said, trying to halt what was happening but somehow unable to stop his hips from pushing, thrusting.

"Sam..." Jesse breathed back. It was the final straw. Sam loved it when people said his name, but this... It was too much.

(*)

Bringing his hands down from the top of the chair he reached for the bottom of his sweaty shirt. As he pulled it over his head he watched Jesse's eyes take in his chest, lust consuming him. Grabbing his hands he laid them on his bare skin and watched as fingers caressed over him, almost feather touches. Soon his own fingers were pulling on a tie, unhooking buttons so more smooth skin could be revealed.

"Sam..." Jesse said, rocking his hips up into the younger boy's wanting to increase the friction. Sam let his hands travel downwards towards their crotches, navigating the press of hips to find Jesse's zipper and pull it. Jesse groaned, knowing what was happening and wanting it, wanting it so much.

"Jesse baby..." Sam rasped, his voice heady with desire. "Jesse Jesse..." In one swift series of movements Jesse's pants and boxers were pushed down, Sam's own underwear kicked onto the floor. As they sat back down Sam positioned himself over the older boy, unable to control his desire anymore.

"Fuck me."

As Jesse felt himself sink deep into Sam he moaned loudly. He was surprisingly stretched, although in truth the younger boy had already had some fun with a dildo before the evening had begun, getting himself into the sexual mood. Sam hissed, lost in the feeling of being full. When he began to rock again it was almost too much to take - the friction joined with the fullness and lust of the whole situation. He pushed himself down deeper, needing to feel the rush, to moan and beg as he dug his face into Jesse's shoulder.

"Yes.." He breathed, practically throwing himself forward as Jesse let his head loll back, unable to even form words anymore. "Yes..." As they built towards a climax Sam felt in heaven, like he never wanted this feeling to end. But it was - quickly.

"FUCK!" Jesse screamed, grabbing Sam and pushing him even deeper as he reached his breaking point. "FUCK FUCK!" The pair came with a shudder, the waves of vibrations rolling through Sam so he felt like he orgasmed for hours. When they finally came down, their bodies were slick with sweat, come splattered all over Jesse's nice new suit.

"Well..." The older boy said, desperately trying to get his breath back as Sam struggled to comprehend what had just happened, with a man that was supposed to be straight. "You're definitely hired."

"Really?" Sam asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes." Jesse replied. "But not for the clients. Just for me."


End file.
